


Quick Draw

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [41]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Western, Duelling, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Things That Go Boom:Hawaii 5-0, Steve McGarrett + any, Blow it (Shoot Out - Monsta X)In which Steve has some advice for the kid who challenged Danny to a quick draw.





	Quick Draw

“You’re making a mistake,” Steve said conversationally to the kid sitting next to him at the bar. He ran his finger around the rim of his empty glass.

“What do you know about it?” the kid asked, surly. He had a patchy beard and a week’s worth of dust and grime clinging to his skin.

Steve eyed the rig the kid had strapped to his waist, which obviously hadn’t been well maintained.

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

Steve wondered what his story was. Had the kid left home, looking for adventure? Or had he run from a bad situation? It didn’t really matter in the end.

“You go out there and you’re going to die, kid,” Steve said. “The only one who can out-gun Danny Williams is me.”

“Maybe I’ll take you on after,” the kid sneered.

Steve wanted to wring his stupid, scrawny neck. It was always the young bucks that came looking for Danny, tracking down the legendary Jersey Kid who was pretty far removed from being a kid himself these days. Danny’d had to be that good out of necessity, not because he had something to prove. And he hated when young upstarts challenged him, but he never backed down either. Not after that kid in Galveston tried to shoot him in the back when he’d said no.

“Here’s what going to happen,” Steve said. “Danny will get you long before you even pull your piece, and you’ll die in the dirt choking on your own blood. On the off chance you really are that quick on the draw, you’ll still die in the dirt because no-one shoots at my best friend. And you’re sure as hell not quicker than me.”

To prove his point, Steve snapped his arm out and snatched the kid’s revolver right out of his rig. Before the kid could even make a move, Steve emptied all the bullets from the cylinder, and had it all laid out on the bar pretty as you please.

“Trust me, kid. You don’t want to die today. I’m giving you a chance. Don’t blow it.”

The kid stared at him with wide eyes. “Who _are_ you?”

“Steve McGarrett.” Steve pulled the edge of his duster back to show off his star. “But you can call me Sheriff.”

The kid grabbed his gun, bullets scattering, and high-tailed it out of the saloon. Steve never saw him again.


End file.
